


【SuperBat Family】是的，我會流血 Yes, I Bleed

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 蝙蝠家與超人家，屬於男孩們的全員晚餐。





	【SuperBat Family】是的，我會流血 Yes, I Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> #超蝙、JayDick、KonTim、JonDami出沒（貨真價實的全員搞基中），某個超英AU，主要還是集中在蝙蝠家上多一些  
> #雖然標題看起來是某梗，但其實跟那個幾乎沒什麼關係，大家都快樂生活著  
> #寬恕我的任何OOC  
> #Damian和Jon的來源不明，假設是代孕來的好了；少年泰坦是Damian在帶領、Tim和Kon屬於泰坦，Dick已經進了正聯

Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing  
A bit of the truth, the truth

── _Natural_ , Imagine Dragons

 

 

 

　　「各位少爺們，晚餐時間到了。」Alfred清清喉嚨，吸引男孩們的注意力。

 

　　Damian正追在Tim身後在客廳跳上跳下，嘴裡威脅著要如何宰了Tim，Kon和Jon早已對這樣的畫面無比習慣，他們從前還會試圖勸阻，現在除了在旁邊看好戲以外，偶爾還會刻意添亂。

 

　　而唯一還會勸架的Dick正用自己的臉頰磨蹭著Jason的鬍渣，眼裡只有Jason看著他的寵溺目光，對於Jason眼神之外一臉的無奈和弟弟們的胡鬧彷彿無知無覺。

 

　　「男孩們，快來吃飯。」Clark喊了一聲。沒人能拒絕老管家和藍大個這個組合，他們聯手天下無敵，至少足以打敗閃光族、吃瓜群眾和家庭情境 ~~鬧劇~~ 喜劇演員。

 

　　女孩們早已出去度過她們的女孩之夜，不知道現在已經瘋到哪裡去了。

 

　　大家磨磨蹭蹭地走到餐廳，Tim和Damian還在互相拌嘴，Kon和Jon試圖吸引他們各自愛人的吸引力但失敗了。Jason則看起來快要無法承載Dick黏呼呼的表現。

 

　　Bruce沒有坐在主位，而是和Clark一起坐在右側首位，Dick和Jason自覺地坐到左側、Bruce和Clark對面。Alfred的晚餐依舊是那樣驚人地豐盛，照顧到了每個人的喜好和整體的健康。

 

　　大家都坐定後，Bruce默默看了一眼Dick，希望他的大兒子可以替他宣布開飯，這是蝙蝠俠最不擅長的事之一。

 

　　「To family。」Dick舉起酒杯，輕聲說。大家都舉起了杯子。

 

　　「嘿，這是葡萄汁。」Kon抱怨。

 

　　「Conner少爺，未成年不得飲酒，無關您外表看起來幾歲。」Alfred露出了標準的慈祥微笑。

 

　　Kon只好低頭喝了一口他的葡萄汁，轉頭向Tim抱怨：「你之前說我對酒毫無品味，我還是個未成年孩子呢。」

 

　　「我喝了這麼多酒之後，對酒的品味還是停留在只知道『82年的拉菲』這個名詞，我甚至不知道它實際嚐起來跟其他酒的區別究竟何在。」Dick聳聳肩，毫無誠意地安撫著Kon。

 

　　「只要你還嘗得出Cheerios和Frosted Flakes兩家玉米片的差別我都不是太擔心。」Jason一臉無所謂地吃著他負責做的海鮮通心粉。今天的蝦子真新鮮，但下次應該換個奶油起司的牌子，這個味道只能算勉強過關，他心想。

 

　　「你這樣說太令人傷心了，」Dick誇張地說，「其實我並不是真的那麼喜歡吃玉米片，你不能否認他們很方便。」

 

　　「你一個人住的生活品質差勁得沒有藉口，Grayson。」Damian叉起沙拉碗中一片葉子，並不介意給大哥添堵。

 

　　「如果您自己不住在莊園裡時的生活品質，Damian少爺，能有您動物園裡的動物們一半好就好了。」Damian曾經有次因為各種任務幾天都沒吃過一頓真正的正餐，而Alfred永遠不會放過這件事。Alfred為未成年的幾個男孩們添了一些葡萄汁，Damian的TT當然不可能擊碎Alfred的微笑，也無法阻擋Alfred的吐槽冷箭。

 

　　第一輪餐桌對話，Jason與Alfred勝利。

 

　　「Jason，這個通心粉的味道真的太棒了。」Clark總改不了和蝙蝠孩子們刻意搭話的習慣，即使在大家都完全接受了超人拐走了蝙蝠俠之後。

 

　　Jason瞟了一眼Clark，說：「我想Alfred和我都會同意這個牌子的奶油起司無法撐起真正美味的海鮮通心粉。」

 

　　「但您帶來的蝦子新鮮的程度當之無愧挽救了這道菜，Jason少爺。」Alfred說。

 

　　Clark委屈地看向Bruce，後者在心裡嘆氣，拿起酒杯碰了Clark的，輕輕呡了一口。Clark立刻就像得到了球的大狗一樣開心了起來，而Bruce在心裡再次重重嘆了一口氣。

 

　　第二輪餐桌對話，Jason與Alfred勝利。

 

　　「Damian，」Jon一邊吃東西一邊講話，完全無視Damian對他的餐桌禮儀表現的鄙夷，他又沒有在咬東西的同時張開嘴巴，「我們下個週末一起出去玩吧，不然帶我去少年泰坦也行啊。」

 

　　「不要。」Damian沒猶豫就拒絕了他。

 

　　「小屁孩的佔有欲。」Tim嗤笑了一聲。

 

　　「Drake！」Damian對著Tim露出了牙齒，彷彿他下一秒就要咬斷Tim的喉嚨一樣。

 

　　Dick朝Tim投去譴責的目光，Tim投降地舉起雙手，「行。Damian不帶Jon去少年泰坦百分之百是因為Jon年紀太輕、歷練太少，不是因為他不想看到其他人揉著Jon柔軟的捲髮，我完全理解了。」

 

　　Kon噗哧一聲笑出來，又趕緊喝了一口濃湯假裝什麼都沒發生。

 

　　「你總算有Stephanie的一半有趣了。」Jason對Tim說，他轉頭看了看Damian和Jon，搖了搖頭，「小南瓜們的純純戀愛啊。」

 

　　Bruce意味深長地看了Jason一眼。

 

　　「怎麼？我還 **誇** 了Damian是南瓜呢，可愛的南瓜啊。」

 

　　「很高興您終於決定要和Damian少爺建立比較良好的兄弟關係了，Jason少爺。」Alfred欣慰地表示。Damian不可置信地睜大了雙眼。

 

　　「Alfred，太不公平了！」Tim不滿地抱怨，「鬼才信了Jason的邪。」

 

　　「你現在又不如Stephanie的百分之一有趣了，Tim。」

 

　　「Timothy少爺，如果下次您能在家族聚餐的時候對晚餐有什麼實質貢獻的話，我也會對您更寬容一些的。然而上次您進廚房時……」

 

　　「行了，Alfred，我很抱歉好嗎。」Tim強行打斷，不想再回想或被提醒上次他試圖在情人節做巧克力給Kon的慘劇了。

 

　　第三輪餐桌對話，Jason與Alfred勝利。管家俠與紅頭罩聯手，無往不利、天下無敵。

 

　　「我就說吧，要跟Alfred站在同一陣線。」Jason低聲跟Dick說，Dick非常不給面子地翻了個白眼。

 

　　晚餐和樂融融地持續著。今天的蝙蝠家與超人家也沒有因為兄弟鬩牆而家破人亡。Dick環視餐桌，他確實特別珍惜這樣的時光，看著整個家庭像個真正的家庭一樣胡鬧著，即使大多數時候Bruce仍然只是像雕像一樣扮演著他木訥沉默的父親角色。他由衷的感激這一切，他曾經拒Jason於門外、辜負Tim的期待，他們最後卻都還是留了下來；某種程度上他不知道家族究竟有多幸運，可以讓所有人關係緩和——在他們永遠失去、或再次失去任何一人之前。

 

　　「我告訴過你我有多麼愛你嗎？」Dick低聲問Jason，在Alfred和其他男孩們收拾餐桌準備換上甜點的時候。

 

　　Jason看了他一眼，似乎有些訝異Dick為何會這樣問，但他只是聳了聳肩，「雖然你話總是很多，但神奇的是沒有，你從來沒有真的說過一句你愛我。但，你知道，你不必說。」

 

　　Jason起身去幫Alfred弄甜點，有些東西，像是鬆餅和鮮奶油還是新鮮現做的最好。Dick呆呆地看著他離開。

 

　　「你應該告訴Jason你愛他的，Dick。」Bruce低沉嘶啞的聲音在Dick身後響起。「雖然我沒有什麼立場這麼說。」

 

　　該死的蝙蝠俠聽力，Dick心想，簡直堪比超人。他開口，似乎想說些什麼安慰Bruce，但他終究沒辦法為Bruce說些什麼。

 

　　「你應該成為我們之中最坦率的人。」Bruce說。「只有你才能做到。」

 

　　「……我想是的。」第一任神奇男孩說。他擁有Bruce最好的時光。在Jason死了一次之後，Bruce徹底變了，而Tim和Damian從來不曾有像他一樣的機會成為一個稍微陽光些的羅賓。只有他能延續，或者喚起在許多許多年以前，蝙蝠洞曾經有過的氛圍。

 

　　他深深的懷念。他懷念和Bruce的籃球時光。他懷念Jason年少時對他表面上的不耐和不自覺的依靠。他懷念到幾乎感到疼痛。

 

　　「嘿嘿！」Jon趁Damian轉頭要跟他說話時用超級速度將手上盤子裡的奶油塗在Damian的鼻頭上，然後笑著聽Damian如何尖聲指責他有多麼幼稚。

 

　　「想都別想，Conner Kent。」Tim甚至不用轉頭就知道Kon肯定也玩心大起，嘖。Kon揉了揉鼻子，舔掉指尖的奶油，看到Tim正用眼角餘光看著他舔手指的動作。

 

　　Tim加快了腳步，將他負責拿的甜點放到餐桌上，Kon走到他身後放下盤子，將他圈在懷裡，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Tim通紅的耳朵。Tim原本微惱地想要掙開他，卻轉念一想不甘心地轉身摟住Kon的脖子吻了上去。

 

　　「公然接吻，嘖。」Jason抱怨，「你在跟未成年的孩子接吻你知道嗎，小紅？」

 

　　Tim瞪了Jason一眼，放開Kon然後回到位子上坐下。

 

　　美好的甜點，與美好的甜點時光。

 

 

 

　　當甜點、電影之夜與夜巡都結束，大家各自回了房間。

 

　　「一起洗澡不？」Jason已經脫掉上衣赤裸著半身，臉上掛著輕佻的笑容。

 

　　Dick一抬頭就看到了Jason完美結實、他無比貪戀的身材，「……等我一下。」

 

　　浴室裡蒸氣繚繞，他們兩人坐在奢華的大浴池裡，Dick顫抖著將臉頰貼上Jason的胸膛，等待自己停止喘息。他的手掌放在Jason的蝴蝶骨上，他可以感受到Jason背肌的紋理。

 

　　「我愛你，Jason。」他閉上眼睛，聽著他死而復生的愛人踏實的心跳。

 

　　Jason輕撫著Dick後背的手停頓了一下又繼續動作。他難以形容自己現在的心情，一股暖流充盈了他的內心，同時伴隨而來的卻還有深深的悲哀。他不確定那股悲哀從何而來、為何而來，但他猜想或許來自他街頭小老鼠的出身、或許因他永遠無法真正釋懷某些事而來。

 

　　「我知道。」Jason低聲說，聲音有些嘶啞，「我也愛你。」

 

　　我曾經崇拜你、討厭你、恨你。但我最後還是深愛你。

 

 

 

　　Tim轉了轉脖子，在床沿上坐下，手指在平板上滑動，收今晚最後一次郵件。辦公桌不會因為他一天不在就無法承受公文的重量垮掉的。

 

　　至於紅羅賓的各種任務，他思索著，在平板上排了一下事務順序。或許是時候多追蹤一下家族其他人的現況了。他總是擔心Dick與Jason終究沒辦法走遠。他知道Jason不可能真的就此停止殺人，不管他截至目前有多久沒殺，他都遲早會破功的，人生就是一個小婊子。到時要怎麼辦？說實話，他會願意幫Jason處理一下殘局，瞞住所有人，他想或許這樣能使Bruce假裝不知道，或真的不知道。當然這一切的前提都是Jason沒有直播他的殺人現場。

 

　　他想著Cass在香港是否仍然一切順利，或許他不太需要擔心她，Steph越來越常往那裡跑，蝙蝠家女孩們不是那麼輕易就能放倒的。Damian就更不需要他費心了，他有蝙蝠俠看著呢。他嘆了口氣，想著明天連絡一下Barbara交換一下現有情報，最近她跟Kate合作相當密切，應該有不少新資訊。

 

　　「Tim。」Kon在他的身邊躺下，一隻手伸進了他的衣服裡不安分的撫摸著他的腰。

 

　　「你還是個未成年孩子呢。」Tim不為所動，冷漠地說。

 

　　Kon想了想按照這樣他還要多久才會「成年」，決定了這不能忍。他輕輕將抽出Tim手中的平板，擱在床頭櫃上。

 

　　「明天天亮的時候，你就會忘了我的年齡問題的。」Kon微笑，輕聲說。然後微微用力將Tim的身體按到床上。

 

 

 

　　Damian的房間裡面，兩個男孩還在打電動。

 

　　Damian一如往常喜歡指揮人，Jon一如往常笑咪咪地聽著，然後照做（或不）。大魔王倒在地上，他們又破完了一個遊戲。

 

　　「少爺們，請早點睡覺。」Alfred路過門外，敲了下門催促他們上床。

 

　　「好的Alfred。」Jon對著門喊了一聲。

 

　　「Damian，我們明天可以晚點起床嗎？」

 

　　「六點已經很晚了。」Damian拉起被子蓋住身體，「你就是訓練太鬆散了。」

 

　　只可惜Jon並沒有繼續聽他講晨練內容的意願。等到Damian講完他們明天作為超凡雙子的任務內容之後，他發現Jon早已面向他進入睡眠。

 

　　「TT。」不想吵醒睡著的男孩，Damian小心的拉過一隻Jon的手臂抱住，然後閉上眼睛。

 

 

 

　　今晚的夜空算是清澈。

 

　　「Bruce？」Clark走進房間的陽台。「要來點氣泡水嗎？」

 

　　「謝謝。」Bruce接過杯子，繼續看著高譚的月亮。

 

　　「你愛他們。」Clark說，「但你卻不知道怎麼面對他們。」超人將手肘擱在陽台的鐵欄杆上，輕輕轉了轉玻璃杯，冰塊碰撞發出清脆的聲音，彷彿裡面不是氣泡水是威士忌。

 

　　「嗯。我其實從未像我以為的那麼了解他們。」他不知道如何面對他最開朗的兒子、如何面對底線與他不同的兒子、如何面對心思細膩複雜的兒子、如何面對流著他的血的兒子。

 

　　他其實也不知道如何面對他的愛人。

 

　　即使他深愛著他們每一個。

 

　　「我昨天做了個夢。」Bruce說，然後沉默。Clark沒有催促他。

 

　　「那是一個不同的世界，很多事情都不一樣。夢裡你抓住我的脖子，問了我一個問題。」

 

_「Do you bleed_ _？」_

 

　　「我或許沒有那麼了解他們。但我想我確定我們有個共通點。我們全部，我的兒子們，還有女孩們。」

 

　　「我們從來不讓傷口癒合，我們任憑它腐爛。然後在某一天，會有某個人撕開腐爛的表層，露出裡面的血肉，周而復始。」

 

　　或許是某個敵人，或許是他們自己。

 

　　Clark看著Bruce的眼睛，說：「你們藉此證明自己還會流血。」

 

　　那就是蝙蝠們存在的方式。在疼痛中生存，任何人，例如小丑可以用他們的傷口折磨他們、打擊他們，但無法真正擊敗他們。

 

　　Clark用他氪星人的強壯的鋼鐵之軀抱住Bruce，在高譚市滿月的暈光之下。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我理解的蝙蝠家。這也是我如此愛蝙蝠家的原因。
> 
> 我如此熱愛DC是因為他們家總是真的用故事去創造角色，而不是用人設硬想故事。所以我們各自對角色有不同的理解，因為我們在另一個世界尋找自己的身影，我們在故事中看見自己。


End file.
